rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Food
, gobbling cookies]] Much of Remnant's food is the same food as found in real life, as well as collection of its own food brands. ''RWBY There are a number of foods that are significant to the characters. Also mentioned here are brand name foods: *Drinks: **Professor Ozpin and Bartholomew Oobleck enjoy drinking mugs of coffee. **Yang Xiao Long orders a Strawberry Sunrise in the "Yellow" Trailer. **Ruby mentions during "The First Step" that she doesn't need friends to help her grow because she "drinks milk". In "Best Day Ever", she squeezes a carton of milk of the brand "Udder Satisfaction". **Three brands of soda are debuted during the food fight: "Dr. Piper", "Ol' King Cold", and "People Like Grapes" Soda **"Ol' King Cold" has snowflakes on the can, signifying they may be a product of the Schnee Dust Company, which also has Shi-nee Toothpaste. **In "Welcome to Beacon", James Ironwood is seen pouring something from a flask, presumably alcoholic, in his mug of coffee. **In "Black and White", Blake Belladonna is seen drinking what appears to be tea outside the cafe. **In "It's Brawl in the Family", Qrow Branwen is seen drinking from a flask, most likely a form of alcohol. *Sweets and snacks: **During "Ruby Rose", Ozpin sets a plate of cookies before the titular girl, which she, though hesitant at first, quickly gobbles down during the interrogation. Later, she is seen to treat this as a full meal during "Jaunedice". **One of the opening scenes for "The First Step" is of Nora Valkyrie slurping down a stack of pancakes. She seems to have developed an attachment to this food as she is regularly seen eating or heard talking about pancakes. **Nora threw a whole Cream Pie at Weiss' face "Best Day Ever", prompting the food fight seen in that episode. **in "Round One" Mercury Black is seen eating popcorn. Ozpin mentions popcorn in "It's Brawl in the Family". **In "Destiny" Jaune Arc gives Pyrrha Nikos cotton candy on a stick. *Cereal: **Also during "The First Step", Weiss Schnee establishes Pyrrha Nikos' fame by mentioning Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Cereal. *Fish and other meats: **During "The Stray", upon learning of her Faunus nature, Ruby mentions that Blake "does like tuna a lot". **During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, teams RWBY and JNPR used food as impromptu weapons, including roasted turkeys, a swordfish, and a string of sausages. **In "Search and Destroy", Ruby is seen playing with Zwei, using an entire turkey. **In"The Four Maidens", Ham was on the table. *Fruits and vegetables: **During the food fight, other food items used during the event included watermelons and leeks. **In "Search and Destroy", Ruby, Blake, and Yang have a brief conversation where they mention both truffles and Brussels sprouts. **Monty Oum confirmed on Twitter that Ruby's favorite food is actually strawberries. **Sun Wukong eats a banana in "The Stray", and is seen to throw the peels at people multiple times. **Sun steals some apples in Black and White. Weiss is seen having a green apple in her food tray in "Jaunedice". **In"The Four Maidens", Carrots can be seen. *Other food appearances: **The tree sap from the Forever Fall Forest seems to be edible, though some people might be allergic to it. **During the food fight, among the many food items used as weapons was a bottle of ketchup, mustard, and some baguettes. **Sandwiches were also present during the food fight. **In "Forever Fall, Pt.2", Pyrrha mentioned that Nora drank the syrup for their pancake dinner. **Zwei's dog food cans, seen in "Field Trip", are titled "Gentleman's Best Friend". **In "Breach", Jaune Arc mentions waffles in his sleep. **In "Painting the Town...", Sun and Neptune eat at A Simple Wok noodle house. **In "Lessons Learned", Weiss and Winter Schnee eat croissants with strawberries. **In "Search and Destroy", "Fall" and "PvP", a shot of Mountain Glenn shows an abandonned hamburger restaurant, simply called "Hamburger". Trivia *The soda, Ol' King Cold, can be seen to have the Schnee Dust Company logo. **Ol' King Cold is a reference to the nursery rhyme Old King Cole. *The "People Like Grapes" soda brand is a reference to the humorous statement by Gavin Free. *Weiss having a green apple in front of her in "Jaunedice" is most likely an allusion to "Snow White", Weiss' character basis. *"Dr. Piper" is the ''RWBY equivalent of the popular "Dr. Pepper" soda, while possibly also being a reference to the story of The Pied Piper. Image Gallery 1101 Ruby Rose 13908.png|Coffee Red Sap.PNG|Red sap 1115 The Stray 18277.png|Tea head.png|Watermelons V2 01 00030.png|Udder Satisfaction brand milk V2 01 00036.png|Turkeys V2 01 00040.png|Bread V2 01 00042.png|Ketchup V2e1 weiss fish.png|Swordfish V2 01 00048.png|Sausage People like grapes.png|People Like Grapes soda V2e1 ol king cold.png|Ol' King Cold and Dr. Piper soda V2 08 00029.png|Gentleman's Friend brand dog food V3e1_93.png|Popcorn V3_0400051.png|Croissants V3 08 00036.png|Cotton Candy WOR TFM 00032.png|Ham WOR TFM 00034.png|Carrots Category:Items Category:Terminology Category:Consumer Products